ASR & KKGSR Forever Together
by Fj90
Summary: What call happened if Anjali get caught with Shyam Against Arnav & Khushi...


**PART A**

 **Current situation -**

Anjali & Shyam's truth out in public.

ASR shattered.

Shyam is out of RM.

Anjali is broken and pleading ASR to forgive her.

Anjali - Chotte, please forgive me. I know whatever I have done is not forgivable. But please chote, please. I broke your trust. I am the worst sister on this planet. Please chote, please.. and she fell on the floor crying.

ASR - Call me Arnav, I am no more your chote. You have lost that right completely. Do you even have slightest of idea what exactly you have done ? For you, your baby and your safe life I married to Khushi without even asking her once. I punished her for something she didn't even do. She was innocent all the way. I forced her for a contract wedding of 6 months. Do u know that ?

Everybody was shocked. Khushi was just looking at Arnav. She knew it, he will break down any moment. She was just praying to Devi Maiyya for things to get better.

Anjali was shocked was an understatement. She was hell shocked. She was not even a position to say a single world. She realized that she miserable failed as a sister. She was repenting, repenting and just repenting.

They all were in living area. Each and every RM members were angry at Anjali. They didn't expect this from her. They all were HURT.  
After a minute Arnav just stormed into his room. Every RM members knew that he was HURT. He was feeling betrayed at that time. So nobody questioned him.

Khushi followed him in his room. He was packing their bags. His face was full red with Anger. Khushi was scared for a moment. She thought for a second, then gathered her courage and asked him, "What is this ?"

Arnav - We are leaving from here, right now..  
Khushi - what ? Are you mad ?  
Arnav - Yes..! I am mad' I want to leave this place. Right now..Did u get it ?  
Khushi - But why ? This is our home Arnav. We can't leave this place. Try to understand.  
Arnav - I don't want to understand anything right now Khushi. We are going to our Farm House. We will stay there. I don't want to stay here. That's final.

Khushi ( Thought to herself ) - right now arguing with him is just waste of time. She personally wanted to go somewhere with him, far away from every1. She wanted to help him, support him, soothe him. But right now she was not able to think properly. Then an idea stuck in her mind. She went downstairs and talked to Nani about Farmhouse matter. She told Nani that she will convince Arnav and they will be back in a week.

Arnav - where were you dammit?I am done with we leave ?  
Khushi - I was talking to Naniji. Ya we can leave.

They left from RM.  
They both were in the car.

Farmhouse was 20 KMs away from RM. Arnav was driving a car. But his mind was somewhere else. Khushi was all the while looking at him. She was very much hurt because of his present condition. She knew Anjali Di is like his Mother. And today her betrayal broke him completely. She was waiting for him to speak something. But he was silently driving the car. He didn't even glance at Khushi once. That made Khushi more tense.

Arnav was getting flashbacks of his life. Starting from her Di's wedding day, How his mother killed herself, How their own uncle betrayed them, How his di's wedding called off. How Nani and Mamaji helped him for his business, How he became ruthless ASR from Arnav. How he met Khushi in Lucknow Fashion Show. How he misbehaved with her and how he rudely behaved with her in the office. How he insulted her on their parents death anniversary, How again he insulted her saying that I hate you and I want to marry Lavanya. She was always there for him through thick and thin. But what did he do ?

He made her life hell. For whom ? His DI.  
He shattered her dreams. For whom ? His DI.  
And what did his di DO ? She broke him today.

And all of a sudden he felt some punch in his heart and he put the brake and stopped the car immediately.

Khushi was shocked. Before she could say something he was out of the car. He went out of the car and set near the bench. There were just tears in his eyes. He was feeling worse. He was just getting the flashbacks of his manhandling with Khushi. Khushi set beside him and put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. She knew his present state of mind very well.

Khushi - Arnavji, aap theek toh hai na ?  
Arnav - tumhe kya lagta hai Khushi ?  
Khushi - Please talk to me atleast.  
Arnav - Let's go.

They both set in the car. They reached the Farmhouse. It was a beautiful place. Very big and spacious.

The moment they entered in the Farm House, Arnav immediately went to the bedroom and locked himself. Khushi was shocked literally. She was knocking the door continuously and telling him to come out but he didn't listen to her. She started crying. She was feeling bad because she was not able to soothe his pain. She was feeling helpless.

1 hr passed  
2 hrs passed  
3 hrs passed.

Finally he opened the door of the bedroom. Khushi immediately came in. She wanted to be mad at him for locking himself for 3 hrs but she somehow controlled her anger. She just went inside the room. There he was. Standing at the pool side of the bedroom. Standing still. His eyes were all teary and red. She knew he is on the verge of break down.

She wanted him to cry. Because she knew if he will break down, he will be able to share all the pains of his life with her. Which she really wanted. She went beside him. Put a hand on his shoulder  
and said, "Arnav ".

(First time ever she said Arnav and not Arnavji).

And he hugged her the very next second.

He hugged her tightly and broke down. He started crying continuously. Khushi was very very hurt after seeing his pain. She was not able to control herself.

She made him sit near the poolside couch. And she started caressing his hair just to calm him down. He felt good a bit. He put his head on her shoulder like a small kid. Khushi always knew this side of him is always existed. She finally witness it today. He started talking finally.

Khushi - Are you feeling better Arnav ?  
Arnav - Khushi you know what ? When I was 9 years old my mom taught me one lesson.  
Khushi - are waah ..! what is that ?  
Arnav - She said, " You should say SORRY when you truly feel it from the heart." Otherwise that sorry will not create a difference. **PART B -**

Arnav - Khushi you know what ? When I was 9 years old my mom taught me one lesson.

Khushi - are waah ..! what is that ?

Arnav - She said, " You should say SORRY when you truly feel it from the heart." Otherwise that sorry will not create a difference.

Khushi -That's very true Arnav. But why you are telling this to me right now ?

Arnav - I am very very very sorry Khushi. Please forgive me. Please.

And he again hugged her again..very tightly. He was just crying. Khushi hugged him back and then after sometime they pull apart. Khushi kissed him on the cheek and on his forehead.

Khushi - What are you saying Arnav ? You did nothing wrong. Why you are saying sorry to me ?

( Khushi didn't know he was thinking about her and her pain. She was under the impression that Arnav is sad because of Anjali.)

Arnav - No Khushi..! Whatever I did to you in the past is not wrong. It was worst Khushi.

I made your life hell. For whom ? For Anjali.  
I shattered your dreams. For whom? For Anjali.  
I hurted you beyond limit. For whom? For Anjali.

Just to protect Anjali I made your life hell. You were innocent, you didn't even make a single mistake. I didn't even give you the chance to explain yourself. I didn't trust you Khushi.

I didn't even tell you the reason behind the forced marriage. Still you said Yes. For your sister you sacrificed your LIFE. Your Happiness..

Khushi - Arnav..Just stop it you are bringing the past in present ? Past always brings love each are married with all the are happy with each what's the need of bringing the past in the present?

Arnav - You are right Khushi..! But you know what I always took you for granted. Always.. You always asked me the reason behind the forced marriage but I didn't tell you. I blackmailed you with 6 months contract. You were left with no choice.

Khushi - Arnav I told you, I didn't have a single grudge against you. I know you love me a lot. Let's go to sleep. You are tired. You need some rest. Let's go inside.

Arnav - Now Khushi. I want to just talk today. I usually don't do that. He slept on her lap. She was just consoling him..

Arnav - You remember on the wedding day of Payal and Akash you wanted to talk to me, But I didn't listen to you.

Then I forced for the contract wedding of 6 months. We came back to RM. Everybody was shocked. Each and everyone were demanding answers. I just replied one word. It was my wish and I married to 's it.

( She was just consoling him and caressing his hair like a mother, like a good and caring wife.)

Your mother Garima slapped you in front of everyone. They all insulted you and your character. I didn't even speak a word. Infact I went to my room and left you all alone to face you all the wrath of my family members.

Khushi - SHHH Arnav..! It's ok baby..Now just stop this. I don't want to talk about this. Can we go inside ?

Arnav - Your own family disown you. You became orphan on your own wedding day. I made you sleep on the pool side for so many days. The way your buaji talked to you during your pag phere rasam. The way she insulted you. Do you still think I am your Prince Charming ? I am a MONSTER khushi who made your life hell.

On the Holi day, We both confessed to each other that we love each other. I remembered what you exact confessed on that day. But I still didn't trust you Khushi.

Khushi - Arnav, can you please stop this?

Arnav - You remember, After that night when I was suffering from a throat infection, how easily you used to understand what exactly I wanted and wanted to say'.

Then we went to your place for some days. I finally told you the reason behind our forceful wedding. You told me everything about Shyam and how he cheated you and your family. But again I didn't trust you.

Then he was silent for 2 minutes. Khushi was just caressing his hair all the while.

Then he spoke, Khushi can you see those 4 shining stars ?

Khushi - yes Arnav..! Our Amma and Babuji..!

Arnav - I want to apologize to them. That day when I told you, "Accha he tumhare parents zinda nahi he, zinda hote toh sharm se mar jate."

How can I say that Khushi ? How ? I hope they will forgive me one day. Because I can't forgive myself for that.

I am a monster Khushi..Monster'

Khushi - Arnav Please stop it..please..please'

Arnav - Then I went to London on my Mom's birthday..You again came to airport and pleaded to me..But again I didn't trust you..

When I was kidnapped, the only thing I realized at that time was ' your importance Khushi. I was missing you like hell. The only person to whom I wanted to be with at that time was you..only you My Khushi'

Then you risked your own life just to save my life..Didn't even think once about you and your life'..How can you be so great Khushi?

Khushi - Because I love you Arnav...at that time the only thing which was there in my mind was I wanted to be with you forever and I wanted to make you free from that creep Shyam. You were in danger. I can't even think to breathe without you Arnav. You were, are and will my reason to live and breathe. How can I let you be in trouble?

Arnav - Please forgive me Khushi..

I made you suffer because I wanted Anjali's happiness..  
I made your life hell because of her..I loved her unconditionally Khushi..I considered her as my mother'

Look what she did to me today ?  
I was just loving and taking care of Anjali throughout my Life.  
What did she do ? She betrayed me.  
I made your life hell What did you do ?  
You never left me..  
You were always there for me'  
You always stood by my side through all the way'  
You filled my life with colors..  
You made me laugh..  
You made me cry.  
You made me jealous..  
You made me angry..  
You made me happy..  
You changed me from ASR to ARNAV..  
Your faith and trust in TRUE LOVE finally survived Khushi..  
I know you will not leave me alone in my entire life. I am so proud to have you in my life.  
Please forgive me Khushi..I can't leave without you. I want to be with you forever'' 

Khushi ' I never ever leave your side Arnav..Never.  
Arnav ' Promise ?  
Khushi ' Pakka Promise..  
Arnav ' Deal /?  
Khushi ' Laughed You will never change..Laad Governor'

Then they hugged each other..He kissed her on her forehead..On her cheek..And finally on her lips..They lost in each other They came inside in the room..Finally took their marriage to the next level. They consummated their marriage and became one..forever..forever..

True love survives

Only love will last forever

true love will survive

True love is never-ending

It's giving all and not pretending

True love always survives ...

THE END...


End file.
